SasuSaku  Ein Leben mit dir
by Akihisa
Summary: Team 7 begegnet feindlichen Ninjas und wird von ihnen Angegriffen. Sakura wird im Kampf verwundet und Sasuke fühlt sich schuldig , also kümmert er sich um sie bis es ihr wieder besser geht, oder vielleicht auch noch länger...
1. Die Mission der Anfang

Hey , das ist mein erster fanfic ich hoffe es gefällt euch

* * *

**SasuSaku - Ein Leben mit dir – Die Mission  
**

Team 7 war auf einer Mission . Plötzlich wurden sie angegriffen , von Ninjas aus einem anderen Dorf angegriffen , Sasuke und Naruto teilten sie in zwei Gruppen ein . Während des Kampfes mussten Naruto und Sasuke ihr Rasenshuriken und Chidori Nagashi mehr als dreimal einsetzten , wodurch sie sich ihre Hände heilte erst Narutos Hand und dann Sasukes , sie war gerade bei Naruto fertig und kniete sich vor Sasuke , plötzlich , kurz nach dem sie anfing Sasukes hand zu heilen , griff sie ein Ninja aus dem hinterhalt an , er wendete ein Jutsu an , mit dem er Sakuras sämtliches Chakra aufsaugte , Naruto der bereits wieder fit war besiegte den Ninja mithilfe von fiel in Ohnmacht...

^Später bei Sasuke^

Als Sakura aufwachte , wusste sie nicht wo sie war , sie sah sich um , sie bemerkte das Sasuke neben ihr auf dem Boden saß und sie ansah. "Sasuke wo bin ich ?"

Sasuke sah sie an. "Bei mir zuhause , ein angreifer hat dich ausser gefecht gesetzt , er hat dir dein gesamtes Chakra genommen." Sakura warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu . "Warum bin ich nicht beimir zuahause ?" Sasuke seufzte. "Kakashi sagt ich sollte auf dich aufpassen bis es dir wieder besser geht und da ich nicht bei dir auf dem Boden schlafen wollte , schläfst du jetzt in meinem Bett und ich auf dem Gästebett." Itachi kam gerade in Sasukes Zimmer und begrüßte Sakura. "Hallo , Sakura , richtig ? Sasuke hat uns schon viel von dir erzählt" Als Sasuke hörte was Itachi gesagt hatte , drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite um seine roten Wangen zu verbergen , Sakura bemerkte das Sasuke rot im gesicht was und kicherte , auch Itachi lachte und verließ nach kurzer zeit den Raum. Sakura durchbrach die Stille. "ehm...Sasuke ?" Sasuke drehte sich jetzt wieder zu ihr ,mit einem fragenden blick auf dem Gesicht. "Kann ich jetzt nach Hause ?" Sasuke lächelte. "Nein , du glaubst doch nicht das ich dich in deiner Verfassung nach hause gehen lasse , oder?" Sakura sah ihn an."Aber...wie lange soll ich den hierbleiben?" Sakura hätte eine andere Antwort erwartet."Bis ich weiß das es dir wieder besser geht" Sasuke schien sich sicher das es Sakura nicht sehr gut ging. "Aber mir geht es super" sagte sie und stand auf , sie hielt sich aber nicht lange sondern fiel nach hinten um. Sie schloss ihr Augen und bereitete sich schon darauf vor den Schmerz zu spüren doch Sasuke hatte sie rechtzeitig aufgefangen. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete realisierten sie und Sasuke das ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren.

Doch es war zu spät ,um noch irgendetwas zu ändern , Sasukes Mutter stand bereits in der Tür , sie hielt eine schale mit einem geschnittenen Apfel in der Hand. "Ich dachte mir , das du etwas essen möchtest Sakura , aber ich komme später wieder ihr seid scheinbar beschäftigt" Sie schloss hinter sich die Tür. Sakura hatte sich bereits wieder hingesetzt. "hn...ok ich sehe es ein , ich muss wohl noch ein bisschen hierbleiben , aber dann brauch ich noch ein paar Sachen , da ich sicher nicht in Unterwäsche hier schlafen werde" Sasuke drehte sich zu ihr um , grinste und fragte "Warum nicht?" Sakura lächelte zurück."War klar , dir würde das sicher gefallen , oder nicht Uchiha ? Aber für sowas musst du dir eine andere suchen , aber mal im ernst ich brauch wirklich noch ein paar Sachen" antwortete Sakura auf Sasukes breites Grinsen "Da drüben steht eine Tasche" Sasuke zeigte auf rote Tasche in der einen Ecke seines Zimmers "Sasuke kannst du mir bitte die Tasche geben ? Du hast ja gesehen was dabei rauskommt wenn ich gehe " Sasuke ging auf die tasche zu , nahm sie in die Hand und warf sie rechts neben Sakura "danke" sagte sie "hn" gab er zurück , Sakura öffnete die tasche "Wer hat die Tasche gepackt ?" sie blickte Sasuke ins Gesicht "Ich , wer sonst ? " gab er fragend zurück "Erstens : OMG du warst an meiner Unterwäsche ? Zweitens : Du hast echt an alles gedacht , danke , nur nicht an irgenwas das ich zum schlafen anziehen kann.." gab Sakura zurück "zieh einfach eins von meinen T-Shirts an" Sasuke fragte sich warum Sakura darauf bestand , beim Schlafen überhaupt etwas zu tragen , beim Gedanken daran wurde er rot "Ok , ok ich zieh eins von deinen T-Shirts an , aber Sasuke ?" "hm ?" "was denkst du gerade?"

Sakura lächelte , sie hatte eine Vermutung an was er dachte , sie wusste es aber nicht genau "Ehhh...A-A-An was ich gedacht habe ? ehh..nichts , gar nichts" Er lief schon wieder rot an " hm-mh ist klar , aber...wie spät ist es denn?"  
Sakura hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht das zu fragen "20:24 , warum hast du Hunger? Ich kann dir noch Pizza machen , ich wollte sowieso noch was essen" Sakura nickte "Soll ich dir helfen " "Ja , bitte " Sasuke nickte , Sakura stand auf und Sasuke legte ihr einen arm um die Hüfte , Sakura sah ihn ernst an "Bis dahin und nicht weiter runter" Sasuke blickte sie an , er grinste. "Ach Sakura , wie denkst du von mir" Er lachte , seine Hand glitt an der Außenseite ihres Oberschenkels entlang , er legte seine Hand wieder um ihre Hüfte. Sakura holte aus und...paaafff "Aua , mein Bein ! Wofür war das?" Sasuke hielt sein Bein das fragt er jetzt nicht ernsthaft , oder ?* "Wenn ich etwas sage dann halt dich auch daran , klar ?" Jetzt musste sie auch lachen. Itachi saß auf dem Sofa , er schien sehr amüsiert zu sein. "Können wir jetzt was essen ich sterbe vor Hunger." Itachi und Sasuke lachten.


	2. Der erste Kontakt

SasuSaku – Ein Leben mit dir – Der erste Kontakt

"Also gut , wir haben Pizza Hawai , Pizza Salami und Thunfisch Pizza , welche willst du ?" fragt Sasuke nachdem er Sakura geholfen hat sich hinzusetzen "Hmm...Ich nehme die Pizza Hawai , du ?" fragte sie während sie ihn musterte " Ich nehme die Pizza Salami , in ein paar Minuten sind sie fertig"  
Sasuke schob die Pizzen in den Ofen und setzte sich gegenüber von Sakura. "Ich hasse es so wenig Chakra zu haben , für Medizin Jutsu's braucht man viel Chakra" Sakura stönte genervt.  
"Deswegen bist du ja bei mir , damit ich dich beschützen kann."  
Als er das sagte bemerkte er das Sakuras Wangen Pink wurden und sie sich wegdrehte "D-Danke das du dich um mich kümmerst "  
Sakura bemerkte das Sasuke sie beobachtete "Habe ich dir jemals gesagt wie schön deine Augen sind ?" Sakura sah Sasuke jetzt an " Danke"  
Sagte Sakura und küsste Sasuke auf die Wange , Sasuke war sichtlich sprachlos , Sakura kicherte "Sasuke ? Ich glaube unsere Pizzen sind fertig " Erinnerte Sakura Sasuke , der daraufhin die Pizzen aus dem Ofen nahm " Soll ich dir deine Pizza schneiden ?" fragte Sasuke, jetzt wieder völlig normal. "Ja , danke"  
Sasuke Schnitt seine und Sakuras Pizzen in mehrere stücke und fragte sie , sein Blick immer noch auf der Pizza "Willst du einen Film gucken ?" "Ja gerne , habt ihr Eclipse ? " Sakura hatte den noch nicht gesehen , eine Frage war es ja wert "Ja klar , komm ich helfe dir ins Wohnzimmer , gilt die Regel von vorhin immer noch ?" Bei der Frage musste er lachen "Versuch es erst gar nicht !"

Sasuke setzte Sakura aufs Sofa , ging noch mal in die Küche um die Pizzen zu holen und setzte sich neben Sakura aufs Sofa  
^Nach dem Film , spät am Abend^

Sakura war bereits auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen , Sasuke weckte sie "Hey , Hey Sakura wach auf" sagte er leise während er ihre Schulter leicht schüttelte  
"Oh , ich bin eingeschlafen?"  
Erwiderte Sakura verschlafen.  
"Ja bist du. Soll ich dich hoch tragen ?" Er lächelte nur leicht , Sakura schlief schon fast wieder.  
"mh-hm danke..." Sasuke legte ihr einen arm um die Schultern , Sakuras Beine hingen über dem anderen , Er hob sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch und Sakura drehte sich leicht in seinem arm sodass ihr Kopf an seiner Brust lehnte. Sasuke wurde leicht rot , brachte Sakura wieder hoch und legte sie in 'ihr' Bett. Sasuke legte sich zwar hin , war aber noch lange wach , da er über ihr verhalten nach dachte *ihr Kuss auf seine Wange und ihre Drehung in seinen armen , er hätte schwören können sie hätte gelächelt bevor sie einschlief. Aber warum dachte er überhaupt über so etwas nach ? Warum ging sie ihm so sehr durch den Kopf* in Der gesamten Zeit , in der er über sie nachdachte , sah er sie an. Später schlief auch er dann ein.  
^Am nächsten Morgen^  
Am nächsten Morgen war dann Sakura als erstes wach. Sie krabbelte ( den das war das einzige außer sitzen , das sie konnte ohne das ihr schwindelig wurde) aus ihrem Bett und setzte sich neben Sasuke , der noch schlafend auf seinem Bett lag.  
"Hey , Hey , schlafmütze wach auf" sie versuchte ihn zu wecken in dem sie seine Schultern schüttelte , er wachte auf "Oh Hey , du warst ja früher wach"  
Sasuke schien sofort wach zu sein. "Ja war ich , warscheinlich weil ich gestern schon während des Films eingeschlafen bin , aber können wir was essen , ich bin hungrig" Sakuras Magen grollte als Antwort. Sasuke lächelte "Ok , komm ich helf dir " Sasuke half Sakura aufzustehen und legte ihr einen arm um die Hüfte, kurz bevor sie die Treppe runtergingen , rief Itachi nach Sasuke. "Sasuke , sei nett zu deiner Freundin , ok ?" Sasuke wurde rot und auch Sakura konnte es nicht verbergen "Ignorier ihn einfach , ok ?" Sasukes Gesicht war immer noch rot. Sie gingen die treppe herunter bis in die Küche , Sasuke half Sakura noch sich hinzusetzen , da kam schon Sasukes Vater in die Küche "Na wie geht's euch beiden ?" fragte er "Gut" antworteten beide gleichzeitig. Sakura lächelte.  
"Mir geht es schon besser aber Mr. Fürsorglich meint ich solle hier bleiben bis mein Chakra wieder vollkommen hergestellt ist" Sakura warf Sasuke einen Blick zu. Sasukes Vater war schon wieder gegangen. "Ich meine es doch nur gut , ich will nicht das dir irgendwas passiert"  
Sasuke drehte sich zur Seite um sein rot werdendes Gesicht zu verbergen , Sakura lachte und küsste ihn auf die Wange , sie lachte immer noch , Sasuke sah sie entgeistert an. "W-wofür war das ?" Sakura sah ihn an und legte sich vor. "Als Danke schön dafür das du dich um mich kümmerst" Sakura lehnte sich wieder zurück um Sasukes abwesendes Gesicht zu sehen , jetzt lächelte auch er "Danke , also wenn ich dich beschütze , bekomm ich einen Kuss von dir ?"  
Er grinste , Sakura auch "Vielleicht"

* * *

Das gefällt Sasuke bestimmt

Kommentieren nicht vergessen !


	3. Das Fußballspiel

SasuSaku – Ein Leben mit dir – Das Fußballspiel

Beide lehnten sich vor , ihre Lippen berührten sich fast , als Itachi in die Küche kam , Sasuke und Sakura setzten sich sofort wieder normal hin , beide wurden rot im Gesicht und Itachi lachte

"Wolltet ihr nicht was essen ?"  
Sasuke durchbrach das schweigen. "S-stimmt , Sakura , dein Brötchen mit Marmelade ?"  
Sakura nickte "Ja , bitte" Itachi verließ die Küche , lachend.

^Nach dem Frühstück^

"Was machen wir heute ?"  
Sakura hatte ihre Gesichtsfarbe wieder etwas unter Kontrolle bekommen.  
"Ich habe nach her ein Fußballspiel , du kannst ja mitkommen und mich anfeuern"  
Sasuke grinste , Sakura auch.  
"Warum nicht , wann fängt das Spiel an ?" Sakura bemerkte das sie Sasuke noch nie bei einem Fußballspiel zugesehen hat.  
"In einer halben Stunde , wir sollten jetzt los"  
Sakura nickte. "Aber ich kann doch gar nicht mit dir mithalten"  
Sakura konnte ja noch nicht mal gehen ohne das ihr schwindelig wurde. "Dann nehme ich dich Huckepack und du trägst meinen Rucksack , ok ?" Sasuke war bei der Frage unwohl , als sie kleiner waren hatte er Sakura zwar schon öfter mal huckepack getragen , aber jetzt war es etwas anderes. " Mh...ok" Sakura lachte.

^Auf dem Weg zum Fußballplatz^

Sakura saß also auf Sasukes Rücken , sie blickte hinter sich , Naruto tauchte auf. "Hey , Sakura geht's dir wieder besser?" Auch Sasuke drehte sich um "Ja danke" sagte Sakura, sie hatte Naruto wieder den Rücken zugedreht. "Sakura ? Hat Sasuke dir gesagt wie viele Sorgen er sich um dich gemacht hat ?" Naruto Grinste über beide Ohren , Sasuke warf ihm einen Musste-das-jetzt-sein Blick zu.  
Bevor Sakura antworten konnte , Drehte sich Sasuke um , nahm Sakura und stellte sie ab. "Wir sind da" Sasuke begleitete sie noch zu den Sitzplätzen und ging mit Naruto in Richtung Umkleide.

^Nach dem Spiel^

"Hey Sakura ! Hast du mein Tor gesehen !" Sasuke kam Sakura begeistert entgegen , auch sie freute sich "Ja , du warst echt gut ! Du- " Sakura konnte nicht ausreden , Sasuke hinderte sie daran , er küsste sie , es war ein sanfter Kuss , voller Freude , Sakura erwiderte den Kuss , Sasuke unterbrach den Kuss um Luft zu holen "I-Ich Liebe dich" Sasuke war atemlos , genauso wie Sakura , nur das ihre Wangen die Farbe eines dunklen rosė Tones angenommen haben , bevor Sasuke es bemerkte küsste Sakura ihn , er erwiderte den Kuss , Sakure legte ihre arme um seinen Hals , diesmal unterbrach Sakura den Kuss , sie holte Luft um zu sprechen "Ich dich auch" sie lächelte "Sieh mal Naruto und Hinata gucken schon ganz komisch" Sasuke flüsterte nur. "Können wir zu ihnen ? Ich hab schon lange nich mehr mit Hinata geredet" Sakura sah Sasuke an. "Bei deinem blick kann man ja nur nach geben" Sakura sah ihn an "Was bedeutet denn dieser Stimmungsumschwung ?" sie grinste , sie wusste was er sagen würde aber sie wollte es hören "Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt aber du bist nicht ganz unschuldig , denkst du ich habe nicht gemerkt das du den Kuss erwidert hast ?" Sasuke lächelte  
"tzz..jetzt schön alles auf mich schieben oder wie ? Hilfst du mir jetzt ich will rüber zu Hinata"  
Gesagt getan , Sasuke hob Sakura hoch , trug sie rüber zu Hinata , stellte sie wieder ab und nahm ihre Hand in seine , er begrüßte Naruto "Hey , Naruto" Naruto sah ihn an und blickte dann kurz rüber zu Sakura die sich bereits mit Hinata über das eben geschehene zu unterhielt.  
"Was war das denn eben , ich dachte ihr seid nur Freunde ?"  
Sasuke stupste Naruto mit seinem Elbogen in die Rippen "Hn. Was läuft den zwischen dir und Hinata ?" Er sah zu den beiden lachenden Mädchen herüber. "ah...eh Hinata war nur hier um mich anzufeuern , nur das ich sie danach nicht so überfallen haben so wie du es bei Sakura gemacht hast aber ich seh schon , es funktioniert" Naruto lachte. "Ihr beiden habt nicht ernsthaft alles mitbekommen , oder ?" Sasuke drückte seine hand zusammen bis Sakura ihn ansprach "Willst du meine zerquetschen ?" " Entschuldigung" er näherte sich ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange , sie lachte "danke" sie gab ihm auch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie merkte das Sasuke grinste und seine Hand immer weiter ihre Hüfte runter wanderte , Sakura war klar was er vorhatte. "Kscht - Aus!" Naruto lachte "Genau Sasuke , böser Hund !" Sasuke warf Naruto einen Blick zu , von dem man fast denken könnte , er würde Naruto töten , wenn das ginge.


End file.
